Skeleton In The Closet
by Starlite1
Summary: Dear Temperance...


A.N: Don't own Bones, just this deranged creation from my mind (which I would LOVE to hear your opinions on….)

**Skeleton in the Closet.  
**_**By Starlite1**_

_Dear Temperance, _

_If you're reading this, I'm guessing I'm dead. For real this time. _

"Erm, Dr. Brennan?" Her new FBI partner whined from the door.

"Just a moment, Agent Shute." She ordered, not looking up from the papers in front of her.

_I hope that you and the "new guy" get along just as well as we did. Well, maybe not as well as we did, 'cause that wouldn't be fair for me, as selfish as that sounds. _

"We're expected over at-"Agent Shute moaned once again, ruffling his hair even as he stroked the handle of his gun.

She fixed him with an icy glare, turning back to the words laid out in front of her.

_Anyway, moving onto more important matters…My body. If I end up lacking flesh, then bury me. Don't have too much fun with my remains (I know you eggheads too well!), and just follow what I put in the will…_

"Well, what do you think?" Shute demanded in a high pitched drone that had Temperance clenching her teeth.

Somehow she managed to grit her teeth and civilly answer; "I believe I might need to consult someone over this… Something about it just doesn't seem quite right…"

"Someone back at the Jeffersonian?"He surmised, arms folded over his chest.

Temperance didn't answer, simply reached down to examine the serrations on the femur that had emerged from the ground.

_However, if I for some reason end up getting blown up, or beheaded or one of the eggheads looses the rest of my body…_

The ride back to the Jeffersonian was endured in terse silence, save for the gentle blare of the FBI radio on the dash. The instant they pulled up, Temperance bolted from the car, leaving Shute alone and baffled at the strange woman's behavior.

_Then I would prefer it if you followed this particular letter's instructions. _

Nearly three hours of hanging around the lab later, Shute became sick and tired of waiting.

"Cam, have you seen Dr. Brennan?" He demanded, storming into the lab.

She barely spared him a glance before turning to Angela, "You seen her?"

Angela simply rolled her eyes, "You didn't think to check her _office, _did you?"

"No." He bluntly retorted, "She said she had to see someone back here! I'm pretty certain that would involve not being in her office!"

Resignedly, she shook her head, "Follow me, FBI."

He didn't miss Cam muttering, "Fully Blown Idiot…" to his back.

_I know it's unconventional, but with how everyone's going on about how we must save the environment even in death, if there isn't enough of me left to really warrant a grave site (by enough I mean a torso **and **a head…) _

"You seriously didn't think to check her office?"Angela demanded, marching down the corridor and leaving the whelp trailing behind her.

As they approached the ajar door, the soft murmur of a one sided conversation came through the door.

"Sounds like she's on the phone." Shute pointed out.

Shaking her head, Angela pushed past him, "Hey honey."

Temperance glanced up from the skull she was tenderly holding, "Hey Angela, what's up."

"Just Shute and miss here's been looking for you." She explained, before turning and heading back into the bustling hub of the Jeffersonian.

"Is that a project you're currently working on?" Shute asked, indicating the skull in her hands and ignoring the complete lack of phones on the desk.

She blinked at him in confusion, "What?" As she looked down at the bones cradled between her palms, her face became scandalized, "No!"

_Then just keep me at the Jeffersonian. Either in storage or once you've joined me on the other side, we can share a grave or something…. And in the meantime I'll still be around to help you out with whatever cases you have…. I've just re-read that and thought of how creepy it is… Still, I'll leave it up to you. _

"Then why are you here with a skull? I thought you had to talk to someone!" He complained.

She nodded, "I did."

"Who?" he shot back.

"Booth." She replied simply.

"As in Seel…." His voice trailed off as his gaze once more fell upon the skull residing comfortably within her grasp, and the blood fled from his face.

"Oh, introductions I believe are the normal social norms…"Temperance stated, "Agent Shute, My previous partner, Seely Booth."

And with that there was the thud of an FBI wannabe hitting the floor.

Temperance blinked in surprise before turning back to her skeletal companion, "I wonder what that was about, Booth…"

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

A.N: I love reviews, so please test out the new shiny GREEN clicky button!!


End file.
